tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas
Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas, is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring seven eighth season episodes. It was released in the US as Thomas' Sodor Celebration!. The US DVD was released as a digital download in 2013. It was released under the title Thomas Saves the Day in Finnish/Scandinavian DVDs. It was renamed Thomas the Hero for the Danish, Norwegian and Swedish release. It was released under the title, Beep! Beep! Hooray! for Romanian audiences. In South Africa featuring one seventh season episode and two eighth season episodes. It was released under the title, Hip! Hip! Hurrah! Thomas and the Circus for Czech audiences. Description UK 2005 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, Peep Peep Hurray! includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2008 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Peep Peep Hurray! includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this DVD are: US 2005 Let the celebration begin! For 60 years, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! 2010 Let the celebration begin! For six decades, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! South Africa Thomas & Friends are back with 30 minutes of non-stop new stories. Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. FIN/SWE/NOR/NL/ROM ﻿Join Thomas and his friends on new adventures from Sodor. Here you'll see when Thomas is the big hero﻿ when he saves the new station from an accident. Also there will be fish (which Thomas doesn't like the smell of) and a big circus, which is said to be a very big job. And trouble lays ahead when Thomas wants to do the job alone and doesn't share it with his friends. Episodes # Thomas Saves the Day # Don't Tell Thomas * # Fish # Halloween ** # Spic and Span # Chickens to School * # Thomas and the Circus (* Followed by a Learning Segment) (** Followed by a song) Finland # Fish Transport # Thomas Saves the Day # At the Top # Thomas and the Circus # Thomas Surprise # Chickens School # Ghosts From Denmark # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # The Island's Finest Locomotive # Circus # Surprise # A Wild Confusion # Halloween Norway # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # Who Is the Smartest? # Thomas and the Circus # Don't Tell Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween Sweden # Fish # Thomas the Hero # Nice and Tidy # Thomas and the Circus # Say Nothing to Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween South Africa # Three Cheers for Thomas # Chickens to School # James Goes Too Far Czech #Halloween #Dapper #Chickens to School #Thomas and the Circus #Do Not Tell Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day Song * Surprises (short version) Learning Segments # Percy Pulls out of the Station # Being Blue Bonus Features UK * Cargo Challenge game * Days Out with Thomas Preview US * Happy Birthday, Thomas! Read-along * Thomas' Storybook Adventure * HiT Extras: ** Barney: Bunches of Boxes ** Rubbadubbers: Terence of Arabia ** Pingu: Pingu Plays Fish Tennis ** The Wiggles: Wiggle Opera ** Fireman Sam: Paper Plane Down Trivia * This is the final Australian VHS release. * The Cargo Challenge game in the UK DVD is from It's Great to Be an Engine US DVD. * This is one of the few Season 8 VHS/DVD releases which does not feature the Engine Rollcall music video in it. * A photoshopped image from Toby's Windmill is on the back cover, with Toby's face changed from sad to happy. * Thomas' large scale model from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used on the front cover, as indicated by the face and design of the lamp. * On the Norwegian DVD, Spic and Span is named "Who Is the Smartest?" * This is the first of few Thomas DVD's to feature HiT Extras which is a special Bonus feature that features four or more episodes from another show in the HiT Entertainment family. * This is the first US DVD to have computer animated DVD menus and features. Goofs * In the Thomas' Storybook Adventure game, Thomas' wheels are coloured grey in one scene. Salty has chuffing sounds, Also, the story claims that the station Thomas is going to is new when it is really Knapford. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Finnish DVD. * Some episodes are listed in the wrong order on the back cover of the Finnish DVD. DVD Packs UK * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Trainloads of Thomas Fun US * 60th Anniversary DVD * Celebrate with Thomas * Fun Pack * Steamies vs. Diesels & Thomas' Sodor Celebration Double Feature Gallery File:PeepPeepHurrayDVDadvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas.jpg|UK VHS File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|UK VHS spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSBackCover.jpg|UK VHS back cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!UKVHSCassette.jpg|UK video cassette File:PeepPeepHurrayUKDVDcover.jpg|2005 UK DVD release File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasCoverSpine.png|2005 UK DVD spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasDVDbackcover.jpg|2005 UK DVD back cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasdisc.jpg|2005 UK DVD disc File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008)backcoverandspine.png|2009 UK DVD back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(2008)disc.png|2009 UK DVD disc File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianVHScover.jpg|Australian VHS File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianVHSbackcover.jpg|Australian VHS back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDCover.png|Australian DVD cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurry!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliaDVDBackandSpine.png|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian carry case cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliandisc.jpg|Australian DVD disc File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustraliandigitaldownload.jpg|Australian iTunes cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(SouthAfricanDVD).jpg|South African DVD File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomas(SouthAfricanDVD)backcover.jpg|South African DVD back cover File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationprototypeVHS.jpg|Prototype US VHS File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationVHS.jpg|US VHS File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationVHSwithWoodenTrain.jpg|US VHS with Golden Wooden Railway Thomas File:SodorCelebrationspine.jpg|US VHS spine File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationVHSTape.png|VHS Tape File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVD.jpg|2005 US DVD cover File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDspine.png|2005 US DVD spine File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!backcover.jpg|2005 US DVD back cover File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!disc.jpg|US DVD disc File:ThomasSodorCelebration.png|US DVD with Golden Wooden Railway Thomas File:Thomas'SodorCelebration.jpg|US DVD with Silver Wooden Railway Percy File:60thAnniversaryDVDcover.jpg|60th Anniversary DVD 3-Pack File:SteamiesvsDieselsandThomas'SodorCelebrationDoubleFeature.jpg|Steamies vs. Diesels & Thomas' Sodor File:Celebration double feature File:Thomas'SodorCelebration2010.jpg|US 2010 Easter release File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationdigitaldownload.jpg|Digital download File:ThomasSavesTheDayFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:ThomasSavestheDayFinnishDVDDisc.jpeg|Finnish DVD disc File:ThomastheHero(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ThomastheHero(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:ThomastheHero(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:ThomastheHero(DanishDVD)BackCover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:ThomasTheHeroSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:ThomasTheHeroSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:Beep!Beep!Hurray!RomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:Hip!Hip!Hurrah!ThomasandtheCircusCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:Hip!Hip!Hurrah!ThomasandtheCircusCzechDVDbackcover.jpg|Czech DVD back cover File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomastitlecard.png|UK Title Card File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png|2005 UK/Australian DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay6.png|2005 UK/Australian DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png|2005 UK/Australian DVD Menu Opening File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu1.png|2005 UK/Australian DVD menu File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu2.png|2005 UK/Australian DVD episode selection menu File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu3.png File:ChickensToSchool28.png|2005 UK/Australian Subtitles Selection opening File:Peep!Peep!Hooray!ThreeCheersforThomasAustralianmenu4.png|2005 UK/Australian subtitles menu File:Season8Opening5.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening6.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu1.png|2009 UK DVD menu File:SqueakRattleAndRoll1.png|2009 UK episode selection opening File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu2.png|2009 UK episode selection menu File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu3.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png|2009 UK extras opening File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu4.png|2009 UK extras menu File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu6.png|Cargo Challenge File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu11.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu12.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu13.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu14.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu15.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu16.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu17.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu18.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu19.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu20.PNG File:JamesGoesTooFar62.png|2009 Subtitle Selection Opening File:Peep!Peep!Hurray!ThreeCheersforThomasmenu5.png|2009 UK subtitles menu File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationtitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening1.png|US DVD Opening File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening2.png|US DVD Opening File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening3.png|US DVD Opening File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening4.png|US DVD Opening File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening5.png|US DVD Opening File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDtitlecard.png|DVD Menu title card File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu1.png|US main menu File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu16.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu2.png|US episode selection File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu3.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu4.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu5.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu6.png|US fun and games File:Thomas'StorybookAdventureMenu.png|Thomas' Storybook Adventure File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure1.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure2.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure3.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure4.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure5.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure6.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure7.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure8.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure9.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure10.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure11.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure12.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure13.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure14.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure49.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure50.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure51.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure52.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure53.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebration!DVDOpening1.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure15.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure48.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure43.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure16.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure44.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure45.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure46.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure47.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure17.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure18.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure19.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure20.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure39.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure38.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure40.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure41.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure42.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure21.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure22.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure23.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure35.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure36.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure24.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure25.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure29.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure37.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure34.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure31.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure32.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure33.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure26.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure30.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure27.png File:Thomas'StorybookAdventure28.PNG File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu8.png|Character gallery File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Thomas.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Gordon.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Percy.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!James.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Toby.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Edward.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Harold.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!Henry.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu9.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu17.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu10.png|Songs and more File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu11.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu12.png|Happy Birthday, Thomas! read along File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong1.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong2.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong3.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong4.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong5.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong6.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong7.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong8.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong9.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong10.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong11.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong12.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong13.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong14.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong15.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong16.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong17.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong18.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong19.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong20.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong21.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong22.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong23.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationReadAlong24.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia1.png|Happy Birthday Thomas Trivia Game File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia2.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia3.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia4.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia5.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia6.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia7.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia8.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia9.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia10.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia11.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia12.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia13.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia14.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia15.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia16.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia17.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia18.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia19.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia20.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia21.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia22.png File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia23.png File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu13.png|Sneak peeks File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu14.png|Hit extras File:Thomas'sSodorCelebration!menu15.png|Web fun Trailer File:Thomas' Sodor Celebration! - Home Video Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases